


How to Relax

by spindleofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Prophet Kevin Tran, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spindleofwords/pseuds/spindleofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's supposed to take a break when he's over-reaching himself. Sam takes it upon himself to enforce this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Relax

The feel of a large hand on the back of his neck makes his eyes fall shut as the thumb presses into a tense spot right under his jaw. 

“You’re tense, Kevin. What have I said about reading stuff until your neck gets too sore for you to focus?”

Kevin leaned back into the touch as Sam pressed a little harder with his thumb. 

“I was still focusing a little,” he mumbled, his head stretched to the side to give Sam better access. Sam pursed his lips behind Kevin before he moved to grab at the prophet, his hands wiggling into the smaller man’s personal space until they were tugging the small frame insistently out of the chair.

“Come on. Bed.” 

The prophet froze in being led to his room in the bunker, ears lighting up red before he ducked out of Sam’s grasp. “Uh, um, sure. I’ll go right now.” 

Intrigued, the brunette reached out an imposing arm and plucked at Kevin’s shirt sleeve, wrapping fully around his bicep and yanking him back in spot. Kevin stood there with his head hanging low and his ears an ever-darkening shade of red as Sam moved a little closer, just to see him shift away frantically. 

“Kev? You okay there?”

And the gulp the younger man made wasn’t audible but it was certainly visible in the jump of his tan throat. Kevin kind of shrugged half-heartedly, not really pushing Sam off but almost testing the grip on his arm, and Sam grinned, an idea forming in the back of his head.

Clearing his throat, Kevin ventured, “I’m fine, Sam, just go back to doing whatever you’re doing, I’ll be okay—“

He cut himself off, his voice scratchy and a little worried, and Sam could only watch, fascinated, as the red spread around Kevin’s ears down the back of his neck and into the dip of his shoulder. 

“Kevin,” Sam said lowly, moving close enough to put his mouth next to the prophet’s ear, “go to bed.”

Kevin shivered under his touch, back arching only a little but enough for Sam to feel Kevin’s soft hair brushing at his cheek. His breath came a little faster, and Sam could see the pulse jumping in his neck, and the younger man was certainly young but not too young, Sam surmised, not for this. He was a consenting adult. 

Placing both large hands around Kevin’s waist—causing another shiver and a small, aborted sound— Sam nuzzled into the space his thumb had been massaging just moments ago. “Go get into bed, Kev, and wait for me.”

The air drained out of Kevin like he’d been punched, and he turned to look up into Sam’s eyes with a glazed, disbelieving expression that only made the older man chuckle.

“Ah….ah…Sam, wait, I'm…” the prophet tried to get out, his voice failing as Sam picked him up and began to walk to his bedroom. Squeaking, Kevin pushed at Sam’s chest ineffectually, small things that Sam knew were to test how strong he was carrying him and if he would put him down. When Kevin saw that Sam had no intention of letting go of him, he moaned a little and ducked his head under Sam’s chin, frowning. 

“You realize this is ridiculous, right?”

Sam shrugged, and, hey, that was strange and off-putting, so Kevin grabbed onto Sam’s tree shoulders for support. “And you realize that it was your idea, don’t you?”

Kevin couldn’t say anything to that, so he ducked his head again and focused on the feeling of Sam carrying him into his bedroom.


End file.
